hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Charka123)
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was a near-average hurricane season, featured 13 named storms, 6 hurricanes and only one major hurricane, which is Katia, it has a much earlier start and average ending. In 2023 Atlantic hurricane season most of the storm are stay in the ocean and only 2 storms that made landfall in the US as least tropical storm strength, other storm are make landfall outside of US or just stay in the ocean, the damage of this season are very minimum, no storm are retired in this season, there is a idea to retire Katia but they didn't do that. There is also some weird story occur in this season, for example, Arlene come back, Don make US landfall as a tropical wave, L shape Katia and more... Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_38_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 color:TD text:One(TD) barset:break from:09/06/2018 till:12/06/2018 color:TS text:Arlene(TS) from:15/06/2018 till:19/06/2018 color:C1 text:Bret(C1) from:20/06/2018 till:23/06/2018 color:TS text:Cindy(TS) from:01/07/2018 till:08/07/2018 color:C1 text:Don(C1) from:22/07/2018 till:30/07/2018 color:C2 text:Emily(C2) barset:break from:07/08/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:C1 text:Franklin(C1) from:14/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:TS text:Gert(TS) from:14/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:TD text:Eight(TD) from:23/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:TS text:Harold(TS) from:29/08/2018 till:05/09/2018 color:C1 text:Idalia(C1) barset:break from:04/09/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:TS text:Jose(TS) from:22/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:C4 text:Katia(C4) barset:break from:10/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:TS text:Lee(TS) from:08/11/2018 till:10/11/2018 color:TS text:Margot(TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Depression One On April 27, National Hurricane Center named Invest 90L, a large thunderstorm is moving from the midwest and developing in the Gulf of Mexico, On April 29, it become tropical depression 01L. 01L continue moving toward the south, it want to become the first named storm of the season but due to SST and Wind shear, it cannot become a tropical storm before making its landfall in Mexico, it does 30 Million damage to Mexico. Tropical Storm Arlene On June 1, a tropical wave moved off the Africa and started developing. This become invest 94L on June 8, and become the first named storm, Arlene on June 11. However, a high pressure system from the Rocky Mountains, caused Arlene to move southwest and was killed by wind shear. No damage was caused by this storm. Hurricane Bret A few days after Arlene dissipated, National Hurricane Center started watching a system that was developing, On June 14, they gave it a 90% chance of development. On June 15, it named Bret. The system reached the first peak (55 mph) on June 16, before making its landfall in Cuba. Bret didn't weaken too much overall, and then it intensified once again and reached Category 1. This status only lasted for a few hours, and due to the influence of a cold front moving in, Bret become extratropical on June 19. Tropical Storm Cindy The Tropical wave is very active in this June. On June 18, another system formed and ready to become next named storm, on June 21,this system become Tropical storm Cindy and moving toward north, Cindy is intensify rapidly, but it was ready close to land and have no time to intensify even more. On June 22, Cindy made its landfall in Dominican Republic. People think Cindy would redeveloping north of Dominican Republic, but Cindy is got completely killed by the land and never developing again. Hurricane Don On June 25, a Tropical Wave move off the Africa and start developing, On July 2, it become the fourth named storm of the season, Don. Don reach its peak on July 4, after July 4, Don is weakening into a tropical disturbance, but it is not completely dissipated. Don continue moving to the northwest as a tropical disturbance, and make landfall near New Jersey as tropical disturbance as well. Don dissipated on July 8. Hurricane Emily Emily has a very rare track, most of hurricane formed in West Africa shore are moving west, but Emily moving north and reach High-End Category 2 strength, and become ex-tropical near azores island. Hurricane Franklin On August 2, a Tropical Wave moved off of Africa, and began moving west. On August 6, the wave started to develop. It become tropical storm Franklin on August 8 and skimed through Mexico (Quintana Roo). After passing through the Quintana Roo area, Franklin was downgraded into a Tropical depression, but Franklin quickly intensified once again on late August 10. Franklin becme a Category 1 hurricane on August 11 and made landfall in Mexico in that strength as well, On August 13, Franklin dissipated in the Mexico mountains. Franklin did some damage to Mexico, causing 5 deaths and 400M damage. Tropical Storm Gert Gert formed in the Atlantic Ocean and become a Tropical Storm on August 16, then it weaken and dissipated on August 17. Tropical Depression Eight Meanwhile the Gert is active, another tropical depression formed near the Gert, but this tropical depression didn't develop into a tropical storm, it weaken due to large amount of wind shear. Tropical Storm Harold There is nothing to say about this storm, Harold formed over the Atlantic ocean and intensify into a tropical storm, the reason for dissipated is the same as TD 08L and tropical storm Gert. Hurricane Idalia After many small storms, in the late August, a tropical wave is developing, people think it would be next Irma or Maria, but SST is too cold due to El Nino year and Idalia only develop into a High-End Category 1,and skin through the DR, become ex-tropical on September 5, total 4 deaths are reported and 450M damage. Tropical Storm Jose A cold front they stay off the coast building a huge clouds, National Hurricane Center started to watching this and it might intensify into a tropical storm, could be similar to Bonnie in 2016. On September 5, the low pressure become sub-tropical and keep intensify into a sub-tropical storm Jose, On late September 6 and early September 7, this become a tropical storm, and make landfall in South Carolina on September 8, brings very heavy rainfall, causing 14 deaths and 550M damage. Still,no retirement. Major Hurricane Katia On September 16, a tropical wave just moving off the Africa, nobody expected this could become a Major hurricane, but Katia did it. First, it become the 11th named storm on September 23, than quickly intensify into a Category 4 hurricane and near Category 5, Katia weaken little bit before making her first landfall in Mexico, causing 19 deaths and 550M damage, after the Mexico landfall,Katia become a tropical storm, but there is more warm water and less wind shear on the gulf, this leads to Katia intensify once again into a high-end Category 3. After that, many states is start to prepared this storm, 3 states declared the state of emergency, they evacuate many people from Louisiana, this makes Katia only causing 6 deaths and 400M damage, on September 29, Katia become ex-tropical and dissipated. Tropical Storm Lee It is a weak storm that is formed in October 10, but when Lee enter a wind shear area. it got killed immediately. Tropical Storm Margot On November 8, a tropical disturbance become a tropical depression near the Honduras, this tropical depression is intensify into a tropical storm, successfully got the 13th named storm of this hurricane season, damage are very minimal. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2023 USD. All wind intensities are in mph, with the number in parentheses being the intensity in km/h. Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2023. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2029 season. This is the same list used in 2017 except for Harold, Idalia, Margot and Nigel, which replaced Harvey, Irma, Maria and Nate. Retirement By the final decision of The World Meteorological Organization, Katia will never used again in the future hurricane season, the new name, Karina, is replaced Katia in 2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Below-average seasons